creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creepypasta Wiki
(Ch-ch-changes) Turn and face the strain http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASannse%2FImportant_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look Great, changes a-coming in wikia formatting. Brace for impact, ETA, ~Oct. 20 "As of now, we have identified the widget dashboard -- which includes the shoutbox -- as one of the most underutilized features. So, the widget dashboard will not be available on the new skin." (TL;DR: NO MORE SHOUTBOX) Rename an Article TO RENAME AN ARTICLE IN TWO EASY STEPS: 1) Move the page 2) Delete the old page It's actually that simple! Using the form on the Move page will rename the page, moving all of its history to the new name. ClericofMadness 04:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Little suggestion Hello, dear editors. Maybe we could create a box or section on the mainpage saying "Creepypasta of the Week" or something like that, in which we present some new, unusual, obscure OC or popular creepypastas, that aren't used on /x/ that often. It would be fun for the readers to ... "discover" ... new pasta. And we could have nice debates about which creepypasta we choose blah blah blah. What do you think? Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 19:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome idea. What do we need to do/know to get it going? StabbyStab 19:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not much at first. Maybe at first a Creepypasta. :D Then we'd need just another section on the main page, maybe under "So, what is this?". Or we could design it as a box. I see if I can design a box. --Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Look here: Is this okay, folks? --Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome idea is awesome and vital. Picture of the day too? HandsomeChris 20:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Liking it quite a lot, nice work. MEANWHILE 20:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) @Chris: Picture of the Day would be too much. There are not enough creepy images on the net and only 30% of those images are so creepy that they would deserve the "creepy pic of the day"-status. And we'd forget to update anyway. But "Picture of the Week" would be okay. @MEANWHILE: Thanks. @all: So, guys, we have to decide. What's the first Creepypasta of the Week? My suggestion would be Richard Pryor. It's not as good as Dod Burt or suicidemouse, but it has potential, it's pretty obscure. And it's pretty scary. Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture of the week would be much better. I read Richard Pryor and it looks cool. HandsomeChris 20:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Creepypasta of the Week (8/16 - 8/22) *My suggestion: Richard Pryor. Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *I added some pretty cash ones last night. I like The Gambler or Exam or This Time. ClericofMadness 21:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It is said that if you follow a certain youtube link posted by an unknown person on a certain imageboard, you will be greeted by a man with blonde hair, who will sing you a song from a time long since past. He will tell you four truths: He's never going to give you up, He's never going to let you down, He's never going to run around, or desert you. Pasta o' the Week So are we going to keep this up? I think it's a wonderful idea and should be embraced. My personal vote would be for The Watchers myself. XanCrews 16:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ The "the" Issue I believe we should remove the clutter under the "T" Section by moving them to the section the second word would belong in, such as The Hiker going into "H" and The Doll going into "D" etc... because it's getting kinda rediculous. XanCrews 12:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I agree with doing that with the Article List, as well as the other list pages we've got. The only problem is that this can't be done on the categories pages, because﻿ the wiki sorts them automatically. Paninis Cupcake 09:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿I highly agree with such an idea. And if you really want to unclutter the Categories page, you'd have to go and rename pages to things like Hiker, The. Don't know how worth it that would be though. ClericofMadness 01:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Creepypasta.com: Land o' Old Fags Hey folks just wanted to let you know there's already a mediocre sized creepypasta website already out there. Just thought I'd drop our card off here. Give us a visit. Mainsite at: http://www.creepypasta.com/ Forums at: http://creepypasta.com/forums/index.php What have we done!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're building such an excellent wiki. I'm glad i came across this after first reading about Ben Drowned. I have to say that this is my favourite wiki, you should too. If not, well you shouldn't have done that......... Please reply if you have anything to say about this Awezome WiKi! Raidenist 15:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It sure is amazing, I just joined the other day, and already love it! Definitely my favourite at the moment, though I cannot think any other Wikis that have creepy stuff in them :) Though, I noticed that there are huge amount of Pokémon Creepypastas. I hope that there would be some pastas about not-so-popular games, like Splatterhouse, for example. Well, only the future will tell what does the community bring up :D Romuluzz 10:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Creepypasta of the Week I'm not sure if anyone will notice this post at all, but I just want to address an issue that is partially my fault. We have had only two "Creepypastas of the Week" and the site is about half to two thirds of a year old. I'm just saying, we need to get some consistency up in this Wiki if we want to look less old and tired. Please, add your opinions/suggestions. HandsomeChris 01:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Reality Creepypasta? I'm not sure if it has been discussed before, but I was thinking that it would be a good idea to add a section to the site for summaries of actual events that are creepy, like the Dyatlov Pass incident. Give me some feedback. HandsomeChris 01:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you talking about a cat orgy or a separate page that has "Real life incidences"? MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 04:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Never knew we had "real life incidences". That's probably what I'm talking about. HandsomeChris 15:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) we don't i'm just saying... do you want it to be a cateforagry or a separate page? MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 16:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews If it weren't going to be a near-overhaul, I would suggest Reality be for real stories, and then making what is there now in something like Mind=Blown. ClericofMadness 20:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) We could make it a genre page or replace it with the article listing, but I'm not sure which would be more efficient. HandsomeChris 18:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Malware? The whole of yesterday, whenever I tried to access this site, Google (I'm using Chrome) would pop up a warning message that this site hosts content from (somewhere) that is known to spread trojans/viruses/etc. When I came in here again today, no such warning popped up. Did the site get hacked or something? I would like to hope not, but please feel free to use the contat form at the link on the bottom of the page (Contact Wikia) and let them know, since you were the one that got the messages. ClericofMadness 06:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) German words? Erm, I have honestly no idea WTF is going on here, but ever since I registered a Creepypasta account, the entire site's in German. I mean, literally - right now, there's a disclaimer for "Dies ist eine Diskussionsseite. Denk bitte daran, deine Beiträge (mit vier Tilden) zu unterschreiben (4 ~s)." 'instead of the usual "This is a discussion page, use a signature, etc, etc". Can't change the settings either (if, indeed, the language settings can be changed), given that I don't know how to navigate the site in German. And no, I don't live in Germany. Heck, I don't even live in europe. =/ Edit: Never mind. Eventually blindly found my way to the settings and changed it to english. Still weird, thou. The Fatastic Spiderine 12:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Adolf is seeking you from beyond the beyond to force your creation of a new Creepy-Nazi-Pasta! Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 23:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) As if dealing with cosmic horrors wasn't enough. Now I gotta contend with the ghost of the guy who ruined toothbrush mustaches and armpatches forever? The Fatastic Spiderine 17:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's something to think about! Why have people been making so many Troll pastas recently, i getting to thinking that this wiki is being overrun by them. Maybe we should create a "Troll Pasta Wiki" or something...Raidenist: Hail The God of Thunder! 17:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree, I'm sure I'm not the only one who si bothered by clicking a page expecting a good pasta and just getting a flurry of capital letters, horrible grammar, spelling and construction. I say we either delete the pastas and put them somewhere else, or, at the very least, make it so that the name of the pasta itself can denote its nature. If you're looking at the article listing you won't be able to tell the difference unless the title itself is horribly spelt/made, but a huge chunk has names that resemble normal creepypastas and are undistinguishable, especially the lost episode ones. sorry forgot to do this: i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 23:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Another thing! Why is there so many frekin' Pokemon pastas?!!!! Is that why there is a category for them? Raidenist: Hail The God of Thunder! 19:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That's why there is the HTP category and Pokemon category so if you really want to read one, you might be interested in the others. Categories like that should only be added if there is a ''significant amount of pastas, no less than 10, imo. ClericofMadness 19:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Alright, I was thinking of some pages I could add to the wiki, but I want to make sure that I have a good amount of support for it. My first idea, as mentioned earlier, would be to add a page with links to creepy articles on Wikipedia, but I'm not sure if it is entirely related to creepypasta. My second idea is to get a rating system for pastas going out of four stars. I think it would be a lot of work, but it would make it easier for newer users. Tell me what you think. HandsomeChris 15:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Pasta and Picture for the Month of June I think it is time to vote on this, guys. Don't you? After all, it is a new month already and the pasta of the week hasn't updated in at least 2 weeks. So, shall we get to voting? I nominate Dargaia's Nectar and The Man at the Fork I honestly can't decide which I like more and which I find more intriguing. Gjoberdik crossed my mind but these two take the cake. You should know me by now, i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 08:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) um... it was changed a while ago to of the month... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Ah, makes sense. BUT, it is JUNE now. The month of my birthday :O But that has nothing to do with the srz topics. What have you guys in mind? i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 04:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I personally think that Dargaia's Nectar is much better than The Man at the Fork, just because Dargaia's Nectar is somewhat gorey and it's a bit unique and interesting. The Man at the Fork comes off as one of those creepypastas where the writer warns the reader of a random event. All critiquing aside, you have my vote for Dargaia's Nectar. As for the creepy picture or photo of the month, I nominate this crowd of Brits with gas masks. We really need to get the rest of the community involved with this. HandsomeChris 21:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) This should be a blog post. It'll make it way easier to follow. I nominate Tulpa as a story and: StabbyStab 22:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Stabby. Your picture was already picture of the month/week once. HandsomeChris 01:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) D: StabbyStab 00:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think slendersuits was good, and has BEN, ever been number one for a month? if not I think that deserves it abov all others in my eyes, It is the most intricate well put together stories, that is still going on! Weirdozzy 00:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That pic is scary! Can I see the original photo un-edited one, please? Notcreepypasta 13:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The pictures on the front page? Why do they keep changing? It's gary busey today. Weirdozzy 21:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The Contents removed from Profiles? Umm what the hell happened? The talk pages on my profile are insane IT all smashed together...What the hell? Weirdozzy 04:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Medical Pastas. Forgive me for any mistakes so far since this is a novel thing for me here, trying to contricute whatever I can to the wiki. I always see the most fascinating things thought or said concerning hospitals. I mean, it's like a recurring piece of horror most people don't really pay mind to, but it's significant. As a little kid, I always thought hospitals had this certain air around them, ever since I was a little girl and recalled my mother having to sit down with me in this one medical center. They had her hold me, and actuallu strapped my hands down to the chair we were sitting in so I could take the shot. I still recall feeling for the first time in my life like I truly was in some twisted story. And I feel a revulsion towards that shade of aqua that doctors wear, the creepy shade with the stronger hues of green in it, bright and said to actually be the exact polar opposite of blood. Doesn't anyone else? I mean, to get what I mean, look at the cover for Lemony Snicket's "Hostile Hospital" in "A Series Of Unfortuante Events". So that being said.... We should have a "Hospital" or "Medical" pasta category. I'm surprised considering that there's a category for Mental Illness and that no one's considered giving pastas that concern hospitals or medical aid thier own category.Noreenarshad, TheIceWriter 10:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Mental Illness is a broad category. I have a feeling there are very few pastas that would meet the medical/hospital tag. I am just concerned with the status of all the categories we have, and it needs reevaluation. ClericofMadness 11:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) If you don't put Coach back on the air, I'll kill Craig T. Nelson, signed Peter Griffin. If that's the case, then how do we have Lovecraftian pastas that don't just end up under "Beings" or the like? There's not such an amount of Lovecraft pastas out there that it needs it's own category. And there are better chances of someone writing a pasta that takes place in a hospital than anything that relates to a Lovecraftian creature. I mean, what tyoe of settings do most horror movies take in? If not an abandoned hotel or secluded cabin, then it's got to be a hospital, or some other type of facility that specializes in the field of medicine. Like asylums.Noreenarshad, TheIceWriter 16:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION! READ THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's with all the troll pisstas recently? I've come back onto the wiki to see lots of fucking troll pastas. Great! Now i can't go on a link to a pasta wothout there being a decent chance of it being a troll pasta. Please, would someone just make the "TrollPasta Wiki" Already! I'm getting rather ambloribinoplofishingboatified by it.Raidenist: Hail The God of Thunder! 21:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S....*Rings Door Bell And Runs*........hehehe.... Done. http://trollpasta.wikia.com/ Dronian 22:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Whenever I see a trollpasta I put them in the category "Horrible TrollPasta" Savveh 02:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Stay Savvy The way Dronium dropped off the trollpasta wiki is the perfect metaphor, likening it to a flaming bag of crap. Because that's what it is. A bag of crap. And yes, pun definately intended when I say BURN. :-PNoreenarshad, TheIceWriter 22:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Rating system I hope this isn't asking for too much - it's just a suggestion I have to offer. A lot of the pastas here have likely been read by hundreds, if not thousands if people. And yet, even the most popular pastas will only have a dozen or so responses on the Talk pages. And of the dozen, many of them are sure to be 5 different versions of "good job" or "great pasta". Many others are genuinely good pastas, but nobody offers any feedback. And almost nobody uses the facebook "Like" button. Now I'm not a pasta chef, but I imagine that it must be frustrating to pour your soul into making delicious pasta only to receive zero feedback for it. Could a simple rating system (like, say a simple x/5 stars, or the "Likes & Dislikes" system of Youtube) be implemented? The Talk pages still serve their purpose (e.g: even if you rate a pasta 1/5, you could still give some suggestions and pointers on improving it on the Talk pages), and pasta authors can get a quick idea of how people feel about their creations. tl;dr: A rating system would be cool. The Fatastic Spiderine 14:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm kinda new to this site, so a few pointers would be cool. Kinshi57 17:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Slendy Needs Own Category He really need his own category. Probably 30-40% of the pasta on here's about him, so yeah. Hisssss.... -Blaziquaza 04:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) OOOOOOOooooooooooo~ yesss that would be awesome Im in ur room :3 03:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) test Notcreepypasta 23:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) test is 4 checking if i am not blocked =3 Notcreepypasta 13:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) For ClericOfMadness I forgot to update article listing, blocking ended today, hope I remembered this time. ClericOfMadness, did I update correctly? Notcreepypasta 13:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Y'know you can just leave a message on his talk page right? User talk:ClericofMadness I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Mistake It should be "including '''everything from very obscure and rarely posted stories, to original content." and not "including very obscure and rarely posted, to original content."--Yutsi [[User_Talk:Yutsi|'Talk']]/ 16:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC)